Neos Star Route 16
Route 16 Neos Star Route 15 Neos Star Route 17 Route 16:The Snowing Island! Mementos and Hellawe! is the 16th episode in the series. Short Story A mysterious reanimation ceremony took place at a random college that goes wrong. Plot synopsis At the port Entrance of town Tergoku, Solaria and Zokurou see that the ships are anchor to the harbor. Solaria notice that the sea charts are routed to the islands that been taken over by the Chaos Underworld. Tergoku hear the noises the Shipping Pirates making as they curse a cabin boy name Dyle when a mysterious woman who is known as one of the Hades Lord name "Tia Harribel Reapia." The Hades Lords: the five chosen vessels for the release of Zarc's seal. Hades Lords As Tergoku call the others and they are worry about the Chaos Underworld's search for the seal of Zarc. Goffu suggest that they go search for it after the Tournament. The next morning... As Tergoku and Solaria descend down to the tavern across from the inn. The two gathered the information about Lady Tia as they learn that she's the first woman who ever join the Five Hades Lords. That she's known as the Ice Blood Queen of the Northern Sea of the Underworld. And, she's not tolerate to anyone who broke the rules of the Underworld. Tergoku and Solaria meet up with Zokurou and Sally outside the Weapon Shop as Taigilou departs as Tergoku forgot that the ship is still anchor. As The three kids and a Samurai head back to the harbor as they see a Rebel Group planning to wreck the Chaos Underworld's Ammo Supply. Sally talk with the Pirates nearby for additional information on Chaos Fuel Cells and then enter the warehouse and head back to Figahl Icecaps. Outskirt of the Village He asks Solaria to become a model for his next art, inviting her to go to his master's art exhibition to consider his offer. Sally can easily see that the Newman Solaria is beautiful as she think of where did she hear the name Yusuke before. After Tergoku kill two of Bluejam crew... A Krityan boy name Sabo then grabs a knife, cuts Tergoku free, and runs yelling at Soren to do so as well. However Soren decides to stay behind citing that when he faces an enemy he does not run. Sabo runs back to aid him and the two fight against Porchemy. In the end, the two come out victorious and Porchemy later faces the wrath of Captain Bluejam who kills him for his failure. Back in the forest, Sabo scolds Soren for his stubbornness and Soren scolds Tergoku whose crying his eyes out after the encounter. Tergoku thanks the two before Soren asks Tergoku why he did not talk when he was being tortured. Tergoku responses he would not have People as a friend anymore if he do that and that he does not have anyone in Krityio to rely on since he cannot go back to Destiny Island nor to his Uncle since he now kill two Criminals and he does not trust bandits. Plus he does not wish to be alone. So he wonder around the woods. Aftermath As Tergoku's group took the advantage of the situation to gather intelligence about the Rouge Dyle. A Solar Hawk appear before them as Tergoku explain about them as He found a message from the Sagian... Asking the Ninjors Steel Members to meet them at the Thor Hammer: which is a Astro Field near the Neo Omashu which is serve as defense against the Chaos Underworld; as they enter the Hadlow Hollow. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Neos Star Episodes Category:Neos Star Category:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family